Fluff Collection
by LivingTheSPNLife
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots and drabbles of Mika and Yuu, taking place in a modern AU setting. It will be just fluff, rated T at the most. Each story will have a summary at the top. They take place in random times and places, so that's just a warning.
1. Glasses

**A/N- So I've had a rough couple of days and since I've been bitten by the MikaYuu bug, I figure I may as well write a cute little fic to get my mind off things. This one is in Mika's perspective, about Yuu getting glasses he doesn't want and Mika going with him to do so. So please, enjoy and review if you'd like! I'm not sure how often these one-shots will be updated since I have college, but I'll try to post regularly.**

Mikaela sighed, checking his watch for the time.

 _Five minutes late so far. I hope this doesn't turn out like last time where I waited out the whole lunch period for him or else I'll have to kick his pretty little ass to teach him a lesson in punctuality._

Mika's eyes wandered around the empty area near the bathrooms where he and Yuu usually met up at to discuss matters meant for their ears alone. Mika stood guard on the center wall, leaning on it with his arms crossed. It was the perfect scouting spot since he could see the main hallway leading to this area, the left entrance slightly blocked by the wall to his left. That was fine since this area was less used by the school, being one of the further spots away from classes, making it the ideal meeting spot.

This rang especially true for today when Yuu had asked Mika after class to meet him there during lunch. Yuu had seemed a bit flustered at the time, an annoyed expression on his face as he'd asked. Mika had complied, curious as to what Yuu would have to say to him. Usually meetings here were about family issues or school issues, but Mika had been sure all seemed alright for Yuu at this point.

Mika didn't have to wait much longer before the raven-haired boy strolled down the hall with wandering eyes, surveying the area as he drew nearer. He wore a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers with his backpack strung over one shoulder, a dangerously attractive combination on him in Mika's eyes. He wanted to pin Yuu against the wall right then and there to kiss him, but he knew better. Mika hadn't told Yuu about his small crush, and he didn't plan to, not yet anyway.

"Sorry I'm late," Yuu spoke, a few feet away from Mika, "I got caught up in a conversation with Yoichi."

Mika blinked, pushing his thoughts aside. "It's fine, Yuu-chan. So, what did you want to talk about? Are you alright?"

A sour expression crossed Yuu's face, his hand tightening its grip on the strap of his backpack. "Are you doing anything after school today?" he asked in a taut tone, his emerald eyes landing on Mika.

Mika shook his head, curious as to where Yuu would go with this. "Not really, why?"

Yuu huffed out a frustrated breath, looking as if he wished he didn't have to be saying anything at all. "Could you maybe take me to the eye doctor? My mom's work roped her into some sort of meeting so she can't take me and you were the first person to come to mind."

Mika blinked, taking a moment to process the question. He narrowed his eyes at Yuichiro, confused as to why he seemed to have a hard time asking the question, though he was flattered to be the first person his best friend thought to ask. "Um, yeah, of course I can. Why do you seem so upset about it?"

Yuu averted his eyes, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "I have to pick up my new pair of glasses and my mom wants me to wear them to school instead of my contacts."

"And?" Mika still didn't understand the hesitation.

Yuu pursed his lips, his eyes wandering around as he muttered, " _And_ I look dorky in them." His eyes finally caught Mika's, a small vulnerable look in them that Mika barely caught. "Everyone is going to make fun of me."

Mika raised an eyebrow, refusing to let his imagination wander to images of Yuu in various pairs of glasses that would make him look like some sexy, male librarian. "What is this, Yuu-chan has an insecurity? How cute!"

Yuu's eyes widened at the statement, a slight blush painting his cheeks. He quickly scowled, looking away from Mika. "S-shaddup! It is _not_ cute!"

Mika finally moved from his position on the wall, wrapping an arm around Yuu's shoulder, grinning as he responded, "Aww, Yuu-chan, you'll get all the dates you want with that blush!" Mika chuckled, Yuu's face growing redder.

"Damn you, Mika," Yuu said through gritted teeth, his eyes side-glancing in Mika's direction, a look that said I-hate-you but in Yuu's typical I'm-only-annoyed-right-now-and-I'll-forgive-you-later style.

Mika would have said more but the school bell rang at the moment, allowing Yuu a quick escape with a quick statement about meeting Mika at his car later on. Mika laughed, making his own way to class.

* * *

"When you try on your glasses, am I allowed to tell you what I think about them?" Mika asked Yuu curiously.

The two sat in an empty corner the waiting room at the eye doctors, patiently awaiting Yuu's name to be called. Yuu sat next to Mika with his arms crossed and eyes straight forward, shooting daggers at the workers as if that would change the fact he had to wear glasses.

"I suppose," Yuu replied, "You'll be one of the few people who get to see me in my glory."

Mika shook his head at Yuu's pointless, stubborn resistance. "I'm sure you're overreacting, Yuu-chan. Don't worry so much." Mika offered a comforting smile, drawing a side-glance from Yuu.

"Yuichiro, we're ready for you," one of the workers called out, motioning for Yuu to follow him.

Mika followed Yuu as the man lead them to the main room to a desk with two chairs resting in front of it, a mirror and informational placemats about glasses on top of it. Mika and Yuu sat down in the polyester seats, the main handing a pair of glasses to Yuu.

"Try these on."

Yuu sighed and complied, hesitantly putting on the frames and glancing around to make sure he could see, glancing at Mika. "What do you think? Terrible, aren't they…"

Of all the times Mika had wanted Yuu for himself before, the temptation had never been so strong. Mika had already been taken by Yuu's outfit of the day, but now, Mika's attraction went to another level. A pair of black, rectangular frame that had rounded edges, Yuu had never looked as attractive. With those glasses offering a sexy, slightly-nerdy appeal, Mika had to resist the urge to crash his lips against his in that moment, a small blush creeping on his own cheeks.

"Yuu-chan, you have never looked better," Mika honestly answered, trying to keep his composure, shaking off some of his thoughts. "I don't know why you ever hated yourself in glasses."

Yuu seemed pleasantly surprised by his comment, a small smile playing on his lips. "Do you really think so?" Yuu peered at himself in the mirror, tilting his head at different angles. "Hmm, maybe you're right…"

"Your mother gave the whole school a blessing with her no contacts rule, so please don't worry about what other people think, because if they have a pair of eyes, they won't be saying anything."

 _They'll be too mesmerized to say anything._

Yuu turned away from the mirror to face Mika, a large grin on his face. "You think so? Thanks, Mika, it means a lot coming from you."

"Anything to help you, Yuu-chan," Mika responded, returning the smile as his thoughts wandered.

 _Anything to keep those godly glasses on your face. I am going to have a hard time concentrating in class now, but it's worth it. And it's worth seeing that smile of yours that could light up a room. Oh, Yuu-chan, if only you knew…_


	2. Notebook

**Summary: When Mika leaves for a week, Yuu is a little more than lonely. He can't focus on school and thoughts of the blond won't leave his mind, and to make matters worse, he's caught in class writing Mika's name in his notebook. No one took notice, did they?**

 **Hey guys! I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but it helped get my mind off things, so I'm posting it anyway. Writing this one gave me some more ideas for future one-shots, so I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review if you like – thank you to those that did! Enjoy!**

 _Yuu-chan, I'll be gone for a week on vacation, but knowing you, I bet you'll barely even notice I'm gone!_

Yuu rolled his eyes, Mika's voice entering into his thoughts as he stared blankly at his notebook that sat in front of him, his pencil tracing patterns along the margins. "Barely notice, my ass," Yuu muttered under his breath.

Mika had told him he'd be leaving for the beach with his parents and younger siblings for a week on Friday of the previous week, much to Yuu's discontent. Sure, Yuu had been happy for Mika – the beach was a lot of fun and Mika deserved some time to relax between all the schoolwork and caretaking of his siblings he did – but it also meant that Yuu would be alone for a week without his best friend around. He did have Shinoa, Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Kimizuki (as Mika had infuriatingly pointed out in response to Yuu's protest about him going) but, as much as he enjoyed hanging out with them, they were not Mika.

Mika made Yuu's classes pass a bit faster between passing notes, whispering funny jokes, exchanging funny, odd looks with each other, etc. Mika also kept him on track with his homework, helping him with any assignments he didn't understand and making sure he stayed focused. Sure, sometimes Yuu had a difficult time staying focused on school work when Mika was next to him (he couldn't help getting lost in the deep, depths of Mika's sapphire eyes or even watching how cute Mika looked as he focused on his work, biting his lip subconsciously as he concentrated) but when Mika was not around him, Yuu's thoughts would drift to him every so often, wondering what Mika was up to at the time or on some obscene daydream about a shirtless Mika at the beach that he dared not to share with anyone.

 _Now I realize how boring class is without him,_ Yuu thought, resting his head in his fist, his mind barely registering the teacher before him and some sidebar chatter from his classmates. He barely spoke to any of them, feeling most of them were selfish, entitled bastards who could shove their two-faced, condescending comments up their asses. Mika could stand them, but it didn't surprise Yuu that he could. That's Mika's personality, friendly toward everyone. Most times, this never bothered Yuu, as he got used to it over the years, but there were occasions where Yuu found himself feeling a little jealous at Mika's friendly manner towards other people, especially girls.

At first, Yuu had thought he felt that way because of Mika being his best friend – who _wants_ to lose their best friend? – but as time went on, Yuu realized there had been a _little_ more to the story. He realized this one night during spin the bottle…but that was a story for another time (or another fanfic hehe). So now, every time he watched Mika flirt with someone or flash them a friendly smile, he'd feel a pang of jealously, selfishly wishing Mika to turn that around on him. He wished he could be one of those girls who could effortlessly flirt with Mika without worrying about how Mika would react to it, but no, he had to be his best friend, unsure if he should even act on his feelings.

First I'd have to see if Mika is even interested in-

Snapping fingers jumped Yuu from his reverie, his eyes blinking to register his surroundings. He realized his teacher had moved from the front of the class to the front of his desk, the man's hand in front of Yuu's eyes. Yuu also noticed his classmates' stares and snickers, some sidebar conversations about whether he was an idiot for his inattention or if he was a savior from the daunting review floated around, Mr. Ichinose seeming to ignore them.

"Yuichiro, I hope whatever you're daydreaming about is going to help you pass the test tomorrow, because you have zoned out this entire class," Mr. Ichinose proclaimed casually, shrugging his shoulders. "You can choose to actually pay attention or you can choose to continue scribbling your crush's name in your notebook like some grade schooler. I know your crush would be flattered to hear you've been thinking about them, but I recommend digesting the material I'm throwing at you before you fail yourself out of my class, do you understand, Yuichiro?"

Yuu resisted sighing, rolling his eyes, and calling bullshit, merely replying with, "Yes, Mr. Ichinose, I understand."

 _Damn it, Mika. I bet you're having a great time at the beach while I'm here receiving a lecture on paying attention in class. I hope you're having a crappy time, you bastard. Leaving me alone in class like this, it isn't fair…._

The minute class ended, Yuu ran out as quickly as he could, the eyes of his classmates staring down holes into his head after the interruption. He headed straight toward lunch, relieved the day was halfway over. This meant he was half a day closer to seeing Mika than he was yesterday – which is how he planned to focus his thinking. He knew counting down the days would only make time drag on longer than it already, just as it had in his previous class. Just as how even lunch seemed to be, even today he could feel Mika's missing presence.

"Why are you so moody today?"

Yuu's eyes settled onto Shinoa, her hands folding together to create a spot to rest her head as she set her dark pink eyes on Yuu. "You haven't said one word this whole lunch period, is it because your _boyfriend_ isn't here?"

Yuu had been in the middle of swallowing a bite of his sandwich when he choked at her words, swallowing the chunk of food as a small blush crept over Yuu's cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about, Shinoa," Yuu answered, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm fine."

 _Damn, is it_ that _noticeable that I miss Mika?_

Shinoa didn't seem to buy it, an eyebrow raising as she leaned more forward, a sly grin on her lips. "You don't know what I'm talking about, is that right? Is that why you doodled his name all over your notebook in class today?"

Yuu's face grew beat red, his eyes widening in surprise, having forgotten Shinoa was in _that_ class, the one he'd slacked off in. _I am officially ruined._

Shinoa winked at him, giggling as she sat back in her seat. "You forgot that Mr. Ichinose said it loud enough for the whole class to hear, didn't you? It's alright, we can keep a secret."

"You have a crush on _Mika_?" Mitsuba sputtered at, her mouth hanging open as her violet eyes settling on Yuu with an almost sad look to them.

 _Shinoa, I am going to_ murder _you for what you've started. If anyone else finds out about this, I am_ so _dead. Why am I such an idiot? Did I have to write his name in the margins? No, I could have doodled something,_ anything _else that would not have ruined my social life._

"W-what? I don't - no, Shinoa, you're dead! Um, you misunderstand, it wasn't Mika's name I wrote down, it was-" Yuu said nervously, biting his lip as he tried to think of some other name. He couldn't think of anything, his mind drawing a blank as he groaned inwardly, backing himself into a corner. He stood up and grabbed his backpack, dashing forward and shouting, "I gotta go, I'll just see you guys later!"

Yuu had no specific direction in mind – anywhere far away from the school's cafeteria seemed to be his main goal. He kept running until he found himself a small supply room that seemed to be used to store some random band equipment. The room was dark, only the light from the hallway flooding in from the window on the door. Holing up in here, Yuu set his backpack down and sat on the ground, digging out his notebook from class. He flipped it open to the page he'd drawn in during class, revealing rows of Mika's name, each name done in a similar handwriting style.

He closed the notebook and held it to his chest, sighing to himself. He had been surprised Kimizuki hadn't jumped straight in to make fun of him for drawing in his notebook. He felt fortunate for that, though. Shinoa's torture had been enough. And now she and all of their friends knew about his crush on Mika. How humiliating, he'd worked so hard to keep this a secret and now it had all fallen to shambles. Yuu wished he could lock himself away in this room forever, now dreading the day Mika came back.

He knew Shinoa wouldn't tell Mika what happened – luckily, she was not that type of person – but Yuu also knew she would drop small hints here and there, hints that could cause Mika to think and to consider the possibility, which scared Yuu. Hearing what Mika thought about this ordeal terrified him – if it scared him off, what would Yuu do from there?

Yuu didn't have much time to further dwell on it before the door opened before him, revealing an out-of-breath Yoichi standing before him. Yoichi stepped inside and closed the door, sitting across from Yuu as he tried to regain his breath.

"I came to make sure you were alright," Yoichi said, between huffs of breath. "Shinoa felt bad, but I told her I would take care of things. I'm sorry for what she said."

Yuu stuffed his notebook into his bag, his eyes averted from Yoichi. "I'm fine."

"You seemed upset… I hate to ask, but is it true? What Shinoa said?"

Yuu knew he could lie, but at this point, it seemed pointless in denying his crush. It had been obvious that Shinoa had been right, and Yuu knew that, especially with how he'd acted, racing out of the cafeteria as he had. So he nodded. "…yes."

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

Yuu frowned, raising an eyebrow at Yoichi. "What?"

Yoichi exhaled softly. "Did you not trust us to keep it a secret? I know Mika is the one you're closest to, but-"

Yuu shook his head, his heart doing a small flip at the mention of Mika's name. "No, it isn't because I didn't trust you guys. I just didn't want Mika to find out… I don't know if he feels the same way, you know?"

"I think you should talk to him."

Yuu's eyes grew wide with fear, the thought of admitting to Mika that he liked him overwhelming. He didn't think he would be able to do it, not without messing up fifty times before sputtering the words out. Not to mention, he faced rejection then, and, as much as he wouldn't mind finding out Mika's answer, he did not want to scare Mika off. He would much rather like Mika from afar than lose him. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I think you might like what Mika would have to say if you did," Yoichi said casually, a sly smile playing on his lips.

Yuu narrowed his eyes, unsure how to feel about Yoichi's comment. Had he missed something? "Is there something that I don't know about?" Had Mika maybe mentioned something to him?

Yoichi shrugged, opening the door to leave. He paused, turning his head to look at Yuu. "I'll only say this, Mika asked us to keep an eye on you while he went on vacation. He worried you would be acting the way you are now – sad and lonely. He likes seeing you happy and smiling, and he wanted to make sure you stayed that way, so he said to call him if you weren't. Call him and talk to him." Yoichi left without another word, leaving Yuu alone.

Yuu dug into his bag for his cell phone, scrolling to find Mika's number, his thumb hesitating over the call button. He inhaled deeply and hit it, hearing the phone ring for a tantalizing seven seconds before Mika's beautiful, cheerful voice answered.

"Hello, Yuu-chan! Is everything alright?"

Yuu smiled, Mika's voice filling his stomach with butterflies, already providing him with some comfort. "Sort of, well, things will be better once I tell you something…"


	3. First Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're all doing well! So I'm not sure on whether I should start posting on a specific day each week or if I should post once a week on different days, but I'll figure it out later. This one is about Yuu's first kiss! It goes not so well, but Mika appears to make it all better. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**

Tonight was the night. Tonight would be the night Yuu got his first kiss. At age 16, Yuu had expected to have already gotten it, but he'd waited for the right opportunity, and tonight he was _sure_ would be it. He'd been invited over to Shinoa Hiragi's home – a huge mansion in a high end neighborhood that happened to be empty for the weekend. Shinoa was one of his high school's hottest seniors – and she happened to be in one of Yuu's elective classes - so being invited over by her had been a huge deal when he told his friends.

Of course, Yuu didn't tell them it would be his first kiss – he hadn't even told Shinoa, actually. She'd merely said she thought Yuu was cute and that she would teach him a few things if he wanted to show up to her place. Yuu had told his group of friends at lunch that day, bragging about it with his usual cocky grin. Kimizuki had narrowed his eyes at Yuu, envy radiating off him. Yoichi had to calm him down, giving Yuu a shocked expression and a congratulations. Mika had simply shrugged, telling him to have fun before excusing himself from the table. He had seemed so disinterested; Yuu hadn't known what his deal was that day.

But here he was, sitting on her bed as Shinoa walked back into her room, having had excused herself to freshen up. She pulled out her ponytail as she entered, shaking her hair out as she moved to sit next to Yuu, the scent of her fruity perfume strong enough to suffocate Yuu. He ignored the stench and focused on her as she sat down, her hand resting on his upper thigh, causing Yuu's heart to race, though it wasn't so much in excitement as it was nerves.

Her other hand supported her on the bed as she sat, staring deeply into Yuu's eyes with a predatorial, hungry edge to them, a sly grin molding on her lips. "You look cuter than ever, are those nerves I see?"

Yuu's eyes widened, chastising himself for showing how nervous he felt. He swallowed, licking his lips as a small blush crept up his face. "Shut u-"

Suddenly Shinoa's lips crashed against Yuu's forcefully, shutting him up. He closed his eyes, letting her lead since he had no clue what he was doing. And lead she did, her lips parting open slightly, deepening the kiss as the hand propping her up lifted to cup Yuu's cheek. Yuu followed her lead, frowning inwardly. He didn't like this, he knew that. He did not like this one bit; it appalled him, honestly, the kiss feeling as though an octopus had stuck to his face, its suction cups moving back and forth along his face.

Is this what kissing felt like? Shouldn't it feel better than this? Yuu had thought he would feel _something_ , but all he felt were his nerves and her suction cup lips. There were no imaginary fireworks going off in the background, no fluttery butterflies in his stomach, nothing but a deep pit of disgust that strongly urged him to pull away and leave and a small pit of fear. He feared that maybe he felt wrong. Maybe it would take time until the kiss felt better, for the disgust to disappear. To make matters worse, Yuu could feel Shinoa's tongue snake between his lips, covering his lips in her saliva as her hand slowly travelled up his thigh, inching closer and closer until it grabbed –

Yuu let out a yelp of surprise at Shinoa's hand and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, breathing heavily. He saw the surprise in Shinoa's eyes as he pulled away, his head turning away so he didn't have to face her.

"Yuu, what's wrong?"

Everything? Nothing? Yuu had no clue how to answer that question. If he answered honestly, chances would be that Shinoa would feel enraged and kick him out after lecturing him. He could lie, but then he'd have to make up some excuse as to why he pulled away and then he'd have to continue on with that horrible cycle.

Yuu stood up quickly, bolting out the door and yelling, "Sorry, Shinoa, I-I forgot I left the oven on at home!"

Shinoa replied back with something, but Yuu couldn't hear it over his pounding heartbeat as raced down the stairs. He nearly tripped in his desperate escape, but he caught himself on the railing and made it down in one piece. He swiped his bag and threw on his shoes at the door before racing out, slamming the door behind him. He continued running straight for a while, making it out of the neighborhood so that Shinoa wouldn't follow. It wasn't until Yuu found himself in some unknown park down the road that he stopped.

Yuu collapsed to the ground, huffing and puffing as he gulped down lungfuls of air, his throat burning. His legs felt like rubber, never running so quick and so far before. Yuu threw an arm over his eyes, groaning.

"What did I just do?"

Without looking, Yuu dug his cell phone out and swiped the screen. Moving his arm away from his face to search for a certain number, he moved it back as he dialed, being spared the dreaded wait of will they or won't they pick up the phone as they answered on the first ring.

"Yuu, what's up? Didn't you have your date tonight?" Mika answered curiously, a hint of what Yuu suspected to be disgust mixed in.

Yuu sighed heavily, letting out a groan of frustration. "Yeah, well, things didn't go as planned." Yuu hesitated to speak his next sentence, recalling how disinterested and uncaring Mika had seemed about the whole situation. "I hate to ask you, but since I didn't exactly tell my parents-"

"Are you still at the house?" Mika spoke sharp and clear, no hint of disgust, no curiosity, just a simple question.

"No, I'm at the park right across from the neighborhood."

Mika chuckled on the other end. "You ran away, how _manly_ of you, Yuu-chan."

A slight blush of embarrassment appeared on Yuu's cheeks, the raven-haired boy glad his best friend couldn't see him over the phone. "You wouldn't understand, just get over here quick."

Mika chuckled once more before hanging up without a single word, leaving Yuu to is thoughts for the next ten minutes until he heard Mika's car honking. Yuu lit up at the sound of his rescuer, a nervous smile on his lips as he walked up to Mika's red Buick and got inside.

"Thanks, Mika."

Mika nodded, raising an eyebrow as his eyes wandered Yuu's face and neck. "So what exactly happened in there?"

Yuu felt his face grow red, his eyes focusing on the green scenery outside rather than the Mika's eyes burning with curiosity. "N-nothing really…we just ended it early."

Yuu could see Mika cross his arms in his peripherals, the blond not buying his statement for a moment. "You wouldn't shut up about this night and I found you hiding in the park. Tell me what happened."

Mika didn't seem like he would budge, so Yuu decided to tell him everything, despite omitting the truth before. He admitted to Mika about it being his first kiss, how it felt like kissing an octopus, and his graceful escape from the mansion. Yuu expected Mika would laugh, poke a few jokes and reassure Yuu as his best friend usually did in these sorts of situations, but he did none of those things this time. Instead, a scowl crossed Mika's face, his sapphire eyes growing darker.

"How dare she take the first kiss of my Yuu-chan," Mika muttered, shooting a glare in the direction of Shinoa's mansion. "And you didn't even enjoy it!"

Yuu frowned in concern at Mika, not used to seeing the blond so…he wasn't sure how to describe Mika's behavior. Upset? Angry? Jealous? But as far as jealousy went, why would Mika be jealous?

"No, I didn't. Mika, are you okay?"

Mika's face lightened at the question, a small blush creeping up his cheeks as he let out a fruity laugh. "Of course, I'm fine!" Mika's face faltered slightly, his eyes glancing at Yuu in a disheartened expression. "I'm sorry things went so badly."

Yuu shrugged, sighing as he gazed out the window. "Me too, I wish I could have a redo, but it's too late at this point."

"Well, we could replace the bad memory with a good one, if you wanted."

Yuu's eyes redirected to Mika, widening in shock, the blond shyly looking away as he bit his lip, waiting for Yuu's answer. "What? We? As in you and me?"

Yuu's heart seemed to beat faster at the proposal, more so than it had at Shinoa's offer, which surprised Yuu. Mika was his best friend, right? Why would this idea sound thrilling? Why did he want to accept the offer?

Mika nodded, his complexion growing pink as he did. "Yeah…if you want to, that is. I wouldn't want another uncomfortable situation for you…"

Yuu inhaled deeply, impulsively blurting out, "Yes!" He cleared his throat. "I mean, you could never make me feel uncomfortable, Mika. It would be weird though, you're my best friend…" Yuu could see Mika cringe at his words, so he continued, " _but_ it doesn't make me feel weird for whatever reason."

Mika's eyes side-glanced at Yuu, hesitant and vulnerable as he asked, "It doesn't? Are you sure, Yuu-chan?" Yuu nodded, causing Mika to spring to life as he sat up straight, beaming. "Alright, so, shall we try this?"

At Yuu's signal, Mika slowly leaned forward, gently cupping Yuu's chin in his hand, turning his head and closing his eyes as their lips touched. Yuu could feel his eyes closing naturally, his body hot from Mika's touch, a tingling sensation on his lips as they touched Mika's, the experience much more thrilling than it had been earlier, the butterflies finally appearing in Yuu's stomach.

After a few seconds, Mika pulled away, his cheeks red as he shyly gazed into Yuu's eyes. "Well?"

Yuu felt a smile on his face, his lips tingling with the memory of Mika's soft lips on his. The butterflies swarmed Yuu's stomach, his heart beating incredibly fast, a blush on his own cheeks. "Much better." Those two words took a minute to get out, Yuu's voice hoarse from the nerves and excitement. "Could we maybe try it again?"

A cheeky grin played on Mika's lips, his sapphire eyes gazing at Yuu warmly and joyfully, a rare sight with Mika. Mika responded to Yuu's question by planting another deeper kiss.

 _I hope this never has to end._


	4. Studying

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this one is so short; I wanted to get something out before the weekend. I am working on a longer one, I promise! Anyway, this one is about Yuu and Mika attempting to study and getting distracted by each other! Enjoy and I apologize if this one isn't that great. Thank you in advance for any reviews and such!**

Mika flipped the page of his notebook, his eyes scanning the pages to find the answer he needed for his homework. He sat in the school library with Yuu sitting across from him, both attempting to complete their homework before they went home from the night. Mika sat unmoving in his seat, one elbow on the table, his hand propping his head as he stared down, ignoring his frustrated mess of a boyfriend who kept groaning every few minutes, shifting in his seat each time.

"Why is history so boring?" Yuu mumbled, folding his arms over his notebook and resting his head in them so that he could look at Mika. "How can you stay so focused?"

Mika's eyes flickered to Yuu, a smile creeping up his face as he did. He resisted the urge to laugh at how cute Yuu was when he felt frustrated – the way his nose crinkled, his little pout. "That's because I know how to concentrate," he answered with a shrug, writing down an answer. "If you put your mind to it, you can do it."

Yuu turned his face to the side, a tint of red coating his cheeks. "You know I can't concentrate as well when you're sitting in front of me."

Mika had to laugh that time, shaking his head at Yuu. His boyfriend had admitted that to him before, but Yuu persisted on studying together regardless. "Yuu say that and yet you always ask me to study with you, Yuu-chan."

Yuu let out a frustrated growl. "I know I do! It's a sickness, Mika. I can't concentrate around you, but you keep me on track so that I actually do my homework even though it takes me forever. But even though it takes a while, then I at least get to see you."

Mika's heart leaped in his chest, his grin widening. He stood up and moved to wrap Yuu in a tight embrace from behind, resting his chin on Yuu's shoulder. "Aww, Yuu-chan, you're so cute! You know I love spending time with you, too!" he exclaimed, earning a few hard looks from three tables down.

Yuu's cheeks flushed red, his emerald eyes meeting Mika's with a mix of embarrassment, appreciation, and a hint of lust. "Damn it, Mika, I was supposed to be focused on this, but now… screw it."

Yuu shoved his notebook and papers aside, angling his body so that he could face Mika better, one hand cupping Mika's cheek while the other moved to Mika's shoulder as Yuu leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Mika's lips in pleasant surprise. Mika returned the kiss, not used to Yuu boldly kissing him with such a deeper kiss in public. The two usually saved this sort of thing for whenever they could find time to be alone, usually only sharing pecks in the public eye. Not that Mika minded such a kiss; he loved their times like this where it seemed as if time had frozen, where only he and Yuu seemed to be moving, all else being forgotten and unheard.

But in reality, time did not freeze for the two, and Mika realized this soon enough to his discontent. He could hear gagging noises and "ew"s and "get a room" from the group of students a few tables down, so Mika moved his hands to Yuu's chest and pulled away, shooting a quick glare at the students for ruining the moment before his eyes flickered backed to a confused, frowning Yuu.

"Sorry," Mika muttered, hating to have been the one to break the kiss. "Those people… are you sure you want to continue this in public?" Mika bit his lip, unsure of how Yuu would interpret his actions. He hoped Yuu wouldn't be upset; that was the last thing Mika wanted. He only felt bothered by the other students and their comments, which is why he wouldn't mind if Yuu suggested moving this to a different location. He craved more of it, his lower lip still tingling in the hopes Yuu would want to continue right as they were.

Yuu let out a soft chuckle, his eyes sparkling devilishly in the light in a way Mika had rarely seen before. "What is this, Mika afraid to make out in front of a group of people? I thought you said you want to do this sort of thing every time you're around me?" Yuu said in a teasing tone, his hands moving to Mika's shirt and tugging, sitting Mika down on him so that Mika straddled the boy, their lips mere inches away from each other.

Mika's face felt hot as a bright red blush crept up his face. He felt at a loss of words for once, the temptation to close the gap between their lips strong as Mika had never felt more attracted to Yuu as he did in this moment. He _loved_ seeing Yuu take control of the situation like this; though for whatever, _dumb, stupid_ reason, Mika hesitated closing the gap, his eyes once again gazing toward the group of gawking, disgusted students.

"I know I always say that, but-"

He didn't gaze at them for long as Yuu's hand cupped his cheek once more, drawing Mika's gaze to him.

"Mika, focus on me. Do what _you_ want to do; don't let those other people keep you from doing what you want, alright?"

Mika swallowed hard and nodded, giving into temptation and leaning forward, his hands flying to Yuu's cheeks as the hunger and lust took control, the world finally freezing over as it usually seemed to.

 _So much for being able to keep Yuu-chan on track._


	5. Because I Love You

**Summary: Sorry, it's not so fluffy at the beginning but I swear it gets better at the end, but this one-shot is about Yuu having a rough day and in the end, I love yous are exchanged.**

 **A/N: Well I planned for a fun beach fic to come out next, but with the first snowfall of the year here and with finding out my unpleasant work schedule and class schedule for next semester, I switched gears and ended up writing this at about midnight and finishing it around 2:30 in the morning. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. Thank you in advance for the reads, any reviews (especially reviews because I love hearing thoughts and comments), and any future follows and favorites!**

It had been a rough day for Yuu. A day so rough that he found himself alone at the park a few blocks away from his house, the urge to be alone prompting him. He sat on one of the cold, hard plastic swings, arriving just before snowfall. An hour had passed since then, Yuu merely pushing his legs back and forth without his feet leaving the ground in a half-hearted swing, his eyes watching the snow as it fell, sparkling in the light as it did.

Surprisingly, Yuu didn't feel cold. He wore a pair of sweatpants, snow boots, and only a t-shirt under his coat, his hood over his head to protect him from the cold, wet snow. He held out his hand, a couple snowflakes melting against his skin as Yuu thought back to how this crappy day had begun.

Today Yuu had experienced a snowball effect of crappiness, all of it beginning with his first period: math. Geometry, to be more specific. Algebra Yuu was fine with; he could see where you would apply some of it to the real world, but geometry? How would he ever use the Pythagorean Theorem in the real world? This sort of thinking is what landed him in trouble that day once their teacher handed back their tests from the week before.

Yuu's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets once the teacher dropped off his test, a red F sitting at the top along with a request for his parents to sign it so that Yuu could give it back to the teacher. Yuu groaned inwardly, declaring his official hatred for the class in his head. This had been strike one for the day.

"You didn't do so well, did you?" Mika asked Yuu, his tone lowered so other students wouldn't overhear.

Yuu flipped his test to the back and shot Mika a frown, the blond sitting to Yuu's left. "No. Did you?"

Yuu knew Mika had a little more geometric skill than he did, so he knew Mika would pass the test, but one glance at Mika's 88% score seemed to crumble most of the happiness for his boyfriend that Yuu had. Not because Yuu wasn't happy that Mika did well, but because Yuu felt inferior, like a total failure compared to Mika's score, and he hated that feeling. He hated the pang of jealousy that stemmed from seeing that damn score.

"I passed," Mika spoke in a rushed tone, quickly flipping his test over at Yuu's glance, a nervous smile on his face. "But there's still the final, I'm sure you'll do fine on that one, Yuu-chan."

Yuu nodded, not so sure. He opened his mouth to change the subject but was cut off when he heard the kid on the other side of him mumble about her test falling. She moved to reach her test, smacking her arm into her desk accidentally. The thermos sitting on her desk wobbled, the lid falling off, bringing down the whole thing, the contents of the thermos – coffee, of all things - spilling all over Yuu and the floor. This wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it hadn't been for the fact that the coffee was still hot and for the fact that Yuu had decided to wear his brand new, white t-shirt today. The shirt stain and the small burns from the coffee created strike two.

Strike three occurred during lunch with Mika, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Mitsuba. All five of his friends had arrived at the table sooner than Yuu had, but they'd left him his usual spot between Mika and Yoichi, both of whom were more preoccupied with studying for an exam than actually partaking in the conversations at the table.

"Yuu, I think you spilled a little something on your shirt," Kimizuki said with a chuckle as Yuu sat down, gesturing towards the coffee stain as a sly grin grew on his lips.

Yuu exhaled in frustration, sitting down with his lunch. He shot a glare at Kimizuki, not in the mood for jokes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up all you want. Some idiot next to me in math dropped their test and knocked their coffee all over the damn place trying to grab it."

Yuu violently stabbed his piece of chicken, angrily biting into it as Shinoa leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "That's unfortunate. So how'd you do on the test? That goes for you too, Mika."

Mika glanced up from his notebook, his face impassive. "I did fine, I passed." Yuu could see him bite on his lip ever so slightly as his gaze dipped down back to his notebook, indicating that Mika would be listening to Yuu's answer.

Yuu shrugged. "It's a math test, nothing big." He couldn't tell them how badly he'd messed up. He would never live it down.

Shinoa narrowed her eyes. "You didn't give me a direct answer. Did you fail it?"

Surprisingly, her tone didn't sound as harsh as Yuu would have expected. He didn't think he heard a mocking tone in it either…was Shinoa giving him a break for once? He didn't know for sure, but he remained quiet, taking in another bite of food, not wanting to answer the question.

"So much for claiming you were going to ace the class," Shinoa replied with a shrug. "Can you even pass the class at this point? Didn't you get low scores on your other exams, too?"

Kimizuki chimed in then with a few scores ranging from a low C to a D, trying to help Shinoa figure out Yuu's current grade in the class.

"What the hell does it matter if I'm passing or not?" Yuu exclaimed, slamming his fork into the table, earning looks from not only his friends, but some students around them. "It's none of your business or concern, so stay the hell out of it. This is why I never tell you guys about my grades."

That had been strike three. Yuu knew they hadn't meant it in a cruel way, but their debating whether he was failing or technically passing with a D pissed Yuu off and only reminded him of how much of a failure he felt like. He knew they were concerned for him in their own way, but sometimes their own ways bugged him.

"Yuu-chan, they didn't mean-" Mika tried to interject, but Yuu cut him off.

Now, you would think three strikes would be it, right? Nothing else could make things worse, right? Well, for Yuu, there were two more strikes. Strike four was his own fault. Yuu knew he shouldn't have erupted in front of everyone at lunch, and he especially shouldn't have turned on Mika as he had, the guilt of the memory forming in his stomach as he thought about what he'd said.

Yuu had stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and shaking his head at Mika. "No, Mika don't. Not right now; I don't need you defending them right now, especially when you did so well on the test like you _always_ do. You _never_ have to put up with ridicule or your friends questioning whether or not you'll be able to pass the class with a D or not. You never have to stress about passing a final exam just so that you could skid by the class with a barely passing grade because you do so damn great with those tests. You don't even have to worry about getting a signature from your parents because you failed the test, a lecture about how much of a failure you are just waiting for you the moment you show it to them." Yuu turned to leave, Mika's hand wrapping around his arm to stop him.

Yuu could see Mika's sapphire eyes grow dark with sadness, his boyfriend standing up as he spoke, his voice pleading with Yuu. "Yuu-"

He couldn't let Mika finish that sentence. He knew Mika would try to talk him down and reason with him, empathize with him, and it would end in a whole bunch of emotions that Yuu didn't want to feel at that moment in the lunchroom, surrounded by curious peers. He wanted to talk to Mika, he never needed to so much before, but he couldn't. He knew Mika would listen, but he wasn't sure Mika could truly understand. So Yuu pulled his arm from Mika's grip, hating to do so.

"Mika, just leave me alone. _Please_."

Yuu knew Mika would do as he asked; Mika was very good at respecting Yuu's boundaries – it was one of the things he loved most about the boy. Knowing that he wouldn't chase after him, Yuu bolted out of the cafeteria without looking back, hiding in the parking lot for the rest of lunch until it was time for his next class.

The final strike was his conversation with his parents, which he didn't want to recall. Yuu had hated walking into his house after school, hesitantly presenting his parents with his test and his plan to pass the final exam to pass the class. His plan had been met with disappointed faces and mutters of his parents wishing they'd had another child, a less problematic child who could achieve better academically – it wasn't the first time they'd said something along those lines. But they'd signed the test and handed it back to him, offering a few choice words and punishment for being such a failure and a disgrace to the family.

Yuu didn't respond to them, stuffing his test into his backpack and grabbing his jacket before he told his parents he'd be back later and slipped out of the house at dusk.

His need for escape had led him to the park, the place he'd always run off to ever since he was younger and needed to get away. Though he never played here anymore, Yuu still enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, especially at night when the children were at home and he could have the whole place to himself to think. His favorite time to think was during the quiet hush of the snowfall as the white blanket silenced everything at this hour.

Yuu closed his eyes and breathed in the cool, fresh air, leaning his head against the chains of the swings as he listened to the silence. He remained in the position for a while, the sound of soft footfalls when boots met snow approaching. Yuu kept his eyes closed, figuring it to be some stranger who felt the same way he did and needed to be alone. He only opened his eyes and turned to the newcomer when he heard their voice speak.

"I didn't know if I'd find you here, but I figured I'd give it a shot," Mika said, dusting off the swing next to Yuu before taking a seat on it.

Yuu gazed at Mika questioningly. He had made Mika seem like the bad guy at lunch today, so why was he hear searching Yuu out? Yuu had expected Mika to ignore him for a while, causing Yuu to be the one to reach out first. "Mika," Yuu said in a soft tone, ready to apologize for his outburst.

Mika stopped him, though. "You cut me off earlier, so now it's my turn to talk," Mika spoke sternly, his sapphire eyes meeting Yuu's emerald eyes with determination.

Yuu nodded. "Fair enough."

Mika smiled softly at the compliance, his gaze and tone softening. "Yuu-chan, I'm not mad at you for anything you said earlier. You were upset, and I know my getting a good grade on the test didn't help any." Yuu opened his mouth to interrupt with something along of the lines of how he didn't mean it like that, but one look from Mika and he shut up. "I tried texting and calling you to see if you were alright after school, but you didn't answer. I assumed you did want me to leave you alone, but then your parents called me to lecture me about how you're grounded and that I was to bring you back since they were sure you'd left to meet up with me, and then I realized you might have just left your phone at home. I told them the truth, that you weren't with me and then I hung up and left to find you."

Yuu's gaze slid to the snowy ground, feeling guilty over what he'd said. Mika hadn't deserved any of his stress. "But why?"

Mika laughed, shaking his head. "That's a stupid question. Ask questions like that in geometry and you really won't pass."

Yuu shot him a shot him a look, the joke not really bugging him like it would have earlier. "No, really. Why'd you come out here to look for me? I appreciate it, but after how I acted I don't deserve it."

Mika winked. "Because I love you, Yuu-chan!" Mika's face grew serious. "I mean it; I love you, Yuu-chan. I couldn't sit at home knowing you're upset and alone out in the cold. I knew I had to go find you…Yuu-chan, are you alright?" Mika stood up from his seat, his face crinkling in worry.

Yuu used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that had begun to stream down from his eyes, sniffling as he tried to stop himself. But hearing Mika's words right then made him so happy, happier than he'd felt in a long time and certainly happier than he'd felt all day. They had never said the words 'I love you' before though they'd been dating for a few months. Yuu had always been shy to say it, and his insecurities had tricked him into thinking he would only scare Mika off if he did, so hearing Mika say it first erased those thoughts and all of the strikes that had occurred that day.

Yuu chuckled at Mika's comment before he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that no one has ever really said that to me before…and I always worried that you wouldn't feel the same way. It's stupid, I know."

Mika's face collapsed into an expression of what Yuu could best describe as understanding and utter sadness, his warm arms embracing Yuu tightly, awkwardly maneuvering around the swing. "I am so sorry that you've had to feel alone like this, Yuu-chan." Mika's voice was low, his breath hot against Yuu's ear. "You never have to feel this way again, not with me around."

Yuu smiled and returned the embrace, more tears streaking down his face as his heart swelled with joy and love, never having been more grateful for someone in his life. Being here with Mika like this, he never wanted to leave his side. He never wanted to feel alone again, and it felt like a weight off his shoulders knowing Mika would be there for him regardless of whatever stupid things he said or did.

"Thank you for being in my life, Mika. I love you, too."


	6. A Day At The Beach

**Summary: It's almost Mika and Yuu's 2 year anniversary, and what better way to spend it then on a beach in Florida? Lots of happiness in this one – I promise!**

 **To anyone curious about setting: So I don't know where Mika and Yuu actually live in this AU. From my experiences and how I've been writing this, they're somewhere in America.**

 **A/N: Sorry this took a while; it's a couple weeks before finals so I've been extremely busy. But in any case, I finally finished it! I hope you guys enjoy this one because I spent the most time on this one than any of the other so far - I'm hoping it isn't too bad of a read. So please let me know any of your thoughts about it and let me know if you have any prompts or requests at all, too! Thank you in advance for the reads and all that jazz!**

 **Funny story: (Not sure if anyone will read this but hey, I'll tell you anyway). So my roommate found this and questioned me about why Yuu's name is Yuu and all of this stuff. Which is typical of her – she doesn't know much about this sort of thing so it was funny to see her deeply analyzing the characters and all. But anyway sorry for the ramble, read on!**

 **P.S. I'm in the process of creating a MikaYuu multi-chapter fic about them meeting in college and all of that, so keep an eye out for that in the next couple of weeks – I usually write whenever work is slow, so we'll see what happens!**

" _Are you joking, Yuu-chan? You really haven't been to the beach before?"_

" _No, I never had the chance to."_

" _Yuu-chan, I know what we're doing for spring break!"_

Yuu had never expected Mika to uphold the promise he had made seven months prior within their first month of college together. Not that he never thought Mika would ever follow through on the idea; Yuu had figured Mika would be preoccupied with classes and activities that he would put off the vacation idea for the future – hello, it was their first year trying out this college thing, both he and Mika were in clubs and working hard to keep their grades up – Yuu especially. But despite the constant, never-ending schedule of things to do, Mika had booked both himself and Yuu plane tickets to beautiful Florida with a hotel a block from the beach, telling Yuu it was his gift for their two year anniversary that would be coming up in the next couple of weeks.

Mika had presented the tickets to Yuu with a bow and a note next to it for him to find on his desk after Mika had spent the night studying with him for their exam a few days later. The note had read,

 _Yuu-chan, pack your bags for next week! As you know (and if you didn't remember, don't tell me or else I'll have to give to give the tickets away so that I can kick your pretty little ass) our 2 year anniversary is in twelve days! It's the day classes start up again after break (unfortunate, isn't it?) so we could grab dinner that night and hang out for a bit, but I wanted to do something special for you. So we'll be celebrating a bit earlier in Florida – everything is taken care of. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning, I'll tell you more details after class today, love you!_

So Yuu had met up with Mika later that day to discuss plans about what they would be interested in doing and all of that, leaving Yuu to pack up that night.

However, before Yuu and Mika could have their time together in Florida, they had to make it through a short plane ride there, which Yuu had also never experienced before. He felt blessed that he'd never had to ride on a plane before after hearing so many horror stories from people. The thought of flying on an airplane made him nervous, mostly the part where they were stuck up in the air for a couple of hours with no way to escape, especially during times of turbulence. That did not make him so comfortable; there were only two things that made him feel better: one was being able to sit next to Mika the whole time – he knew he couldn't be so afraid with his boyfriend next to him – and two was that Mika had booked their flight for seven a.m., early enough to leave Yuu groggy enough to fall asleep on the plane.

The first few minutes into the flight were fine, though it panicked Yuu to feel his stomach flip as they jetted into the air. It wasn't until they hit a bit of turbulence and the plane shook a little that Yuu began to panic, his eyes darting nervously out the window, his heart rate speeding up as he watched the outside world grow smaller and smaller with each passing second, the ground blurring together as the realization that he was in the air with a long way down on the off chance that something happened to the plane. If they crashed, they were goners for sure, there would be no denying that.

Maybe he'd been wrong to think he could do this. What if something happened? What if the plane shook too much and damaged something? What if the wind blew the opposite way at such a high speed that it knocked off the wings of the plane and they were sent spiraling down? Sure, the flight attendant had given a brief speech on where the life vests and all that were, but would Yuu remember how to use it all? Would he be able to find it all? And what about Mika? Would something happen to him as well?

"Yuu-chan, are you afraid of flying?"

Yuu side-glanced at Mika, pursing his lips as he debated admitting his fear to Mika. He wondered if Mika would play it off or if his boyfriend would sympathize with him, both options a tossup with the blonde. Yuu decided against it, replying, "What? Don't be crazy, Mika."

Mika cocked an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized Yuu. "Then why do you look so pale and wide-eyed? Not to mention you're more silent than usual." Mika poked his cheek, grinning. "It's cute seeing you act so stubborn. Maybe we should stick you on a plane more often."

Yuu blushed at Mika calling him cute, crossing his arms in his best attempt at defiance, Mika's watchful eyes causing him to grow more nervous than before. "Whatever. Think what you want."

Yuu felt Mika's warm hand grab his, intertwining their fingers together and gently squeezing to offer moral support. Yuu turned to his boyfriend, meeting his loving, beautiful sapphire eyes as they grew less energized and more concerned and serious.

"Yuu-chan, you'll be fine," Mika reassured him, softly pecking Yuu's cheek and offering up a cheerful smile. "As long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about, right?"

Yuu couldn't help but smile, appreciative of Mika's warm gestures and words. He loved how Mika instantly knew what he had been thinking without Yuu having to voice his concern. There were times where he hated how well Mika could read him because, as was the case just a moment go, Mika could hold it against him and tease him – which happened more often than not at Yuu's expense. Not that he minded too much when it came from Mika.

Breaking from his thoughts, Yuu nodded, taking in a deep breath to calm himself, focusing his thoughts on Mika's touch, a yawn escaping his lips. "Thanks, I needed that."

Mika winked, his eyes lighting up devilishly as he leaned forward to whisper in Yuu's ears, explaining some of the dirty things he wanted to do here and now, but that he wouldn't since people were nearby, causing Yuu to flush deep crimson in the cheeks at the thoughts, entertaining the ideas in his mind.

"Mika!" he practically yelled in surprise, sinking lower in his seat as to not draw attention to himself. He took a moment before whisper-yelling, "We're in public!"

Mika laughed, leaning back in his seat. "I know, I just wanted to give you something to think about for the rest of the flight."

Yuu turned toward the window and pouted – though he had to admit he couldn't be mad at Mika - the blush still red against Yuu's cheeks. "Yeah, well it worked," Yuu muttered.

"Besides, I know you won't mind entertaining those thoughts for a while. Just wait until we have the hotel room to ourselves," Mika spoke, his voice low and his breath warm against Yuu's ear. "Just think, no roommates will be around, so it'll just be us all alone. We'll need something to keep us busy."

Yuu ignored Mika, swallowing hard at the thoughts Mika had implanted in his head. Mika leaned back, his attention quickly returning to his book in hand. Yuu sighed inwardly in relief, the blush finally draining from his cheeks as a wave o drowsiness hit him. Yawning and stretching a bit, Yuu rested his head against Mika's shoulders and closed his eyes, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't mind being used as a pillow. Soft lips kissed the top of his head, Mika's fingers gently caressing his hair as Yuu felt himself drift off into the dream world.

* * *

"Mika, look! It's the beach!" Yuu exclaimed, sprinting ahead of Mika, his eyes absorbing the scenery. He could see the endless stretches of sand, hear echoes of laughs and conversations roaring from the countless number of people who were already there tanning, creating sand castles, swimming, running around playing tag or some other game, and he could smell the fishy, cool scent of the ocean. He stopped sprinting then as his emerald eyes stopped on the ocean. He watched as the waves rolled and crashed gently, gaining more power the further deep you went, the water sparkling in the sunshine, calling out to him.

"Mika, it's beautiful," Yuu spoke in a low voice, transfixed as if he were a kid watching a fireworks show for the first time. He hadn't even realized he had paused until Mika had caught up to him, grabbing his hand and leading him into the sand with a shake of his head and a laugh.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, you look so cute!" Mika paused to kiss Yuu's cheek before yanking him forward once more. "Let's go this way, shall we?"

Yuu nodded, grinning as Mika lead him to an empty spot in the sand. Mika set down the tote bag he had brought, stretching before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to ,he side, revealing a delicious set of abs Yuu rarely saw outside of the bedroom. Mika ran a graceful hand through his hair, giving Yuu a sexy smile that made Yuu's heart speed up. "Are you ready to go into the water?"

Yuu blinked, hesitantly tearing his gaze from Mika's torso to meet his eyes, nodding. "I was born ready."

Yuu removed his shirt and tossed it in the direction Mika had, along with his shoes, racing forward in a mad-dash to the water, colliding with a soft wave of warm water, the sand soft and solid beneath his feet. Water splashed him in the face, his raven black hair falling into his face. He splashed back in the direction of the culprit, whipping his head to the side to move his hair out of his face so he could see Mika's devilish smile, his boyfriend splashing more water at him before wading deeper into the water. Yuu laughed and followed him further into the ocean, the slimy, cool touch of seaweed under his feet, swaying beneath him.

Catching up to Mika, Yuu had a million questions to ask him as they swam around, asking questions about the kinds of creatures living in the ocean, how far into the beach they came, the seaweed, and a million more. Mika answered openly and honestly, never once groaning or making fun of Yuu for not knowing something. Though after a couple of hours, Mika splashed Yuu once again and dashed away. Yuu shook his head and dived under the water, popping up to catch a quick breath as more salt water splashed into his face.

"You're slow! You call _that_ swimming? You swim at the level of a little kid!" Mika taunted, chuckling as he swam further away from Yuu, winking. "Catch me if you can, Yuu-chan!"

"It's on! I'll show you who the slow one is!"

Yuu had been wrong to challenge Mika; Mika kept creeping behind Yuu and splashing at him, dunking him into the water at some points before Yuu turned around and dunked him back. Mika popped back up immediately and planted a kiss on Yuu's lips. Yuu kissed him back, deepening the kiss a little bit, enough to taste the salt on Mika's lips. Unfortunately for Yuu, the kiss didn't last long before Mika pulled away and shot Yuu a villainous grin as Yuu felt Mika's hands pull down his swim trunks.

Mika laughed hysterically as red coated Yuu's cheeks, the boy muttering Mika's name along with a few swear words between as he fixed his shorts and flipped Mika the bird, shaking his head. "Ass, that's what you are," Yuu uttered as he swam closer to a retreating Mika, both laughing.

Mika shrugged, nearing the shore. "I thought some harmless fun was needed, Yuu-chan." Another playful expression lit Mika's face. "Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen, right?"

Yuu's face flushed as the words, "You're dead," let his lips.

Mika only laughed off his statement, running out of the water and to the area they'd left their stuff at. By the time Yuu stepped out of the water and shook out his hair, Mika stuffed a towel in his face for Yuu to take. Yuu nodded in appreciation as he used the towel to dry off, Mika's own towel being used to dry off the blonde's hair, most of it sticking to his face as it dried in a cute, disheveled way that only Mika could pull off, though Yuu had to admit he may be a bit biased with that statement.

Yuu peered around the beach as he dried his own hair, noting most of the families had left during the time Mika and Yuu had been swimming as the sun had begun to set. Yuu watched the water glitter against the sun's rays, a few streaks of orange and pink filtering the sky.

Mika's hand latched onto Yuu's, intertwining their fingers together as Mika tugged Yuu down, his eyes watching the ocean as well, the vibrant colors reflecting in his sapphire eyes. Yuu leaned his shoulder against Mika's as the two watched the sun's colorful streaks grow in the sky, both sitting silent next to each other until the sun had set and the stars appeared, millions of them lighting up the sky, the moon a crescent.

Yuu shot Mika a side-glance in question, his boyfriend cracking a small smile and nodding, the two of them falling on their backs next to each other as they gazed upon the stars. Yuu began counting aloud the stars he could see, Mika shouting random numbers at him to mess him up. Yuu did well for a while, but he ended up mixing up which stars he had counted and which he hadn't so he gave up on the idea.

Rather than counting, he began pointing out random shapes within the stars, telling random stories as if the two had been looking at clouds and interpreting their shapes. Mika joined in, identifying different friends of theirs in the stars before sharing the actual knowledge he had about the different constellations, surprising Yuu. Yuu had known Mika had held an interest in astronomy, but Mika had studied up on the subject more than he had realized. He thought it was cute hearing Mika talk about the constellations and why they were named the way they were along with some other trivia that of course Mika would know. He didn't think that boy ever stopped learning something new, which was one of the things Yuu loved about Mika. It made every conversation with him interesting.

"Mika, thank you for bringing me here," Yuu said, turning his head to look at Mika, his eyes growing tired. He smiled a rare, carefree smile and continued, fighting a yawn. "This was a lot of fun; I honestly hadn't thought we would actually go, so I'm glad that we did. There isn't anyone else I would've wanted to come with as much as I wanted to with you."

Mika tilted his head to the side to meet Yuu's gaze with his own soft expression. "I'm glad you had fun, Yuu. I had hoped you would like it." Mika squeezed Yuu's hand before planting a soft, quick kiss on Yuu's lips.

Opening his eyes again was a struggle, so Yuu kept them closed and snuggled closer to Mika, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around Mika as best he could. "Mika, could you tell me more about the constellations?" he asked in a quiet, tired voice, a yawn escaping his lips.

He could feel Mika's chest move as he chuckled, the sound reverberating in Yuu's ear. "Of course I can, Yuu-chan."

Yuu could feel Mika place one hand on his back, the other gently raking through his hair as Mika began telling him about his favorite constellation, his voice low, swaying Yuu closer to sleep. Once Mika's hand began moving slowly and softly against his back, he dozed off in a sweet slumber.


	7. Christmas Decorations

**Summary: Just a small drabble. Similar timeline as the last one, with the two in college, though this time they are in their third year at school and are living in an apartment together. Mika has been so busy with school lately he hasn't had time to appreciate the holidays, so Yuu tries to spread the holiday cheer.**

The day had been long; there hadn't been a moment where Mika could take a second to himself just to relax. From the start of seven a.m., Mika had attended three classes, worked for six hours, met up with a group of classmates to work on their class presentation, and then he spent the rest of his night writing two papers and studying hard at the library for his exam tomorrow.

Mika rubbed his tired eyes, shutting his notebook as he did, declaring his studying to be over for the night. He blinked and peered at the clock above the front desk of the library, the time reading a few minutes after one, much later than Mika had anticipated; he had told Yuu he would be back at the apartment by nine at the latest. He hadn't realized he had forgotten about a paper he had to write, and he hadn't expected the group meeting o have run as long as it had. Mika sighed, wishing his phone hadn't died earlier so that he could've warned Yuu not to wait up for him.

Originally, he and Yuu were supposed to decorate the apartment for Christmas that day, the two having bought some decorations a couple weeks prior. But when Mika had received his work schedule and settled on a date for his group project, they'd agreed to push off the decorating to spend the night curled up on the couch watching Christmas movies together, the proper way to spend a night a couple weeks before Christmas and the end of school. Clearly that wouldn't be happening, and Mika knew Yuu would be sad, but he'd understand; he always seemed to. Mika felt fortunate in that.

Taking in a deep breath, Mika shoved his notebook and pens inside his backpack and pulled on his coat and scarf, sliding the backpack on as he exited the library. The apartment they had chosen to live in wasn't far from campus or the school library; it was a twenty minute walk in the snow, which Mika didn't mind. The time passed quickly, the silence comforting after the day he'd had.

Once Mika walked through the doors and made his way up the stairs to his room in the complex, Mika paused, feeling dumbstruck and questioning if he'd made a wrong turn along the way. But when he checked the number, he knew he hadn't stopped at the wrong place. He had to smile despite how tired he felt, joy swelling in his heart as he realized what Yuu had done.

Two small Christmas deer leaned against each wall next to the door, lit up in a brilliant cream lighting. Christmas lights were strung along the doorframe, illuminating the wreath that rested on the door, the small ornaments on it reflecting green, red, blue, and yellow at Mika.

Mika unlocked the door then, stepping inside to reveal an entire living room illuminated by Christmas lights in varying shades and colors. Mistletoe hung in different spots around the room, along with wreaths, Christmas bells, and candy canes. Venturing further inside, Mika could see figurines of angels, snowmen, and Santa Claus occupying the kitchen counters and any open table, snow globes placed around as well. Along one of the walls hung his and Yuu's stockings, both of them hung close to the small Christmas tree standing in a corner, only a couple of ornaments and a few strands of tinsel on the branches, no presents hidden underneath yet. These weren't all of the decorations they owned, but Yuu had put up a good portion of them.

Speaking of the boyfriend, Mika's eyes landed on a peaceful Yuu who had fallen asleep on the couch, two mugs sitting in front of him on the coffee table as well as one of Yuu's textbooks and a notebook. Mika couldn't help but give a soft smile, setting his bag down as he tiptoed over to Yuu, wondering if he should wake him up or not. Mika wanted to wake Yuu up to thank him for his hard work and to apologize for missing out on their date night, but he looked so content as he slept that Mika didn't have the heart to disrupt him. Instead, Mika crept to the bedroom to grab a blanket and draped it over Yuu. He moved to leave, but he bumped into the coffee table, knocking into the mugs and spilling the unknown liquid inside one of them over the table.

"Damn it," Mika hissed under his breath, grabbing Yuu's textbook and notebook and setting them on the kitchen counter as he went to grab paper towels.

Yuu stirred awake then, yawning aloud as he rubbed his eyes and turned in Mika's direction, groggily asking, "Mika, are you back?"

Mika snatched the paper towel roll and hurried back over to the coffee table. "Yeah, I just got back a few minutes ago, sorry for waking you." He spoke in a quiet tone as he cleaned the mess, setting up the mug that had spilt.

Yuu waved him off dismissively. "Don't worry about it." Yuu's mind finally seemed to register what Mika was doing as he moved to grab the mugs, bringing them to the kitchen to rinse them out. "Crap, sorry. I made hot chocolate thinking you would be back sooner." He paused for a moment, craning his neck to look at Mika. "What time is it, anyway?"

"About one-thirty," Mika replied, picking up the pile of used paper towels and throwing them away. "My phone died or else I would've called you to tell you I'd be out late." Mika turned to Yuu once he finished cleaning the mugs, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. "I was surprised to see you'd decorated…but you did a great job, Yuu-chan."

Yuu squeezed his hand, grinning. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." He gave a soft chuckle as his other hand rubbed the back of his head. "I was hoping you wouldn't have mind since I know you wanted to decorate together, but I wanted to surprise you with something nice since you've been working so hard lately. I tried decorating the tree a little, but I thought that would be better spent with you."

Mika leaned forward and gave Yuu a quick kiss and an appreciative smile. "I think that's a great idea, Yuu-chan. I promise we'll find some time together this weekend."

Yuu rested his hand along Mika's jaw, his thumb softly caressing Mika's cheek as he flashed Mika a beguiling expression that made Mika's heart flop. "You better make time to decorate, I _did_ wait up for you _all_ night, all alone without a phone call or a message from you telling me when you would be back."

Mika narrowed his eyes and shook his head, pouting as Yuu did have a point. "I should've guessed you'd hold that against me."

Yuu laughed and dropped his hand to his side, stepping toward the bedroom and dragging Mika along, winking as he teased, "I can hold something else against you, too, this weekend."

Mika blushed at the comment, following Yuu into the room as he stammered, "Y-Yuu-chan!"

Yuu chuckled, kissing Mika's cheek then. He pulled away and yawned, collapsing into the bed and pulling Mika along with him. He closed his eyes as soon as his head hit his pillow and muttered, "Change and sleep, I'm tired."

Mika smiled and changed into his pajamas quickly, charging both his phone and Yuu's as his boyfriend had neglected to do so in his state of exhaustion. Mika yawned himself and crawled into bed with Yuu, falling asleep in bliss once Yuu wrapped a warm arm around him, pulling him close.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one! It's short and sweet, but I wanted to put up a little something. Admittedly, I should be studying for my final 2 final exams, but whatever, it happens. Leave a review and let me know what you think, thanks in advanced for any reads, follows, favorites, etc.! I know timelines can be a bit confusing, so I'm going to try to make the chapters more connected from here on out.**

 **To Mr. Shade, thank you for your suggestions! I hope you enjoy this little holiday scene, and I'll keep all of your other suggestions in mind going forward. And thank you Nayru Elric, I appreciate it!**

 **Also, I posted the first chapter of my other MikaYuu multi-chapter fic if any of you want to read. It's called We All Have Our Needs and is a college AU and one of those they-meet-for-the-first-time sort of story and all that jazz.**


	8. New Years

**Summary: It's New Year's Day and Mika decides to start the year off cooking for Yuu, but it doesn't go quite as he'd had liked. This takes place at a point in the future when Mika and Yuu are working and moved into an apartment with each other.**

Yuu's eyes snapped open to the smell of bacon wafting into the bedroom. Sitting up in bed, his eyes darted to the empty, wrinkled space next to him with blankets strewn about, which meant that Mika was cooking him breakfast; something he didn't do too often due to his busy schedule…and due to the fact that Mika was not as good of a cook as he wished to be. He had a tendency to burn or over-season food, or sometimes his boyfriend would add too much of something to the recipe on accident. Yuu had always appreciated Mika's attempts to bake cookies for the holidays or the thoughtfulness of wanting to cook a nice homemade meal, but for the sake of his taste buds and his stomach, he wouldn't mind if Mika took a cooking class or five before trying to cook for him again.

Yuu hoped he wasn't wrong in thinking Mika couldn't screw up a simple breakfast like eggs and bacon and got out of bed, getting dressed and running a hand through his hair quickly before he stepped out of the room. He could see Mika in the kitchen, his back facing Yuu as he stood at the stove, arms crossed as if he were waiting for something to finish up cooking. Yuu took the fifteen steps to the kitchen, a smile crossing his face as he realized Mika was wearing a red cooking apron with the words "kiss the cook" written on it – something Yuu would be sure to do. Now that Christmas was over, the mistletoe had gone down, as well as the amount of kisses shared between Yuu and Mika, the former always "accidentally" knocking himself and Mika underneath the mistletoe to steal a few extra kisses from Mika's soft lips.

"Smells as good as you look," Yuu said, leaning against the entryway of the kitchen.

Mika turned his head in Yuu's direction and grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Thanks, I just hope it tastes as delicious as you," he replied effortlessly with a wink. He returned his attention to the pan of eggs before him, mixing around the scrambled pieces. He then moved to the fridge and snatched out a bag of shredded cheese, opening it and dropping pieces over the eggs.

Yuu raised an eyebrow, inclining his head towards the pan. "Not that I don't appreciate the meal, but what's with the cooking? You never make breakfast."

Mika didn't look at him as he answered, his face pouting, voice sounding a little disheartened. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you since it's New Year's Day and all…I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed so I could be the first thing you woke up to this year."

Yuu loved hearing Mika's idea about cooking and waking up to the new year to Mika's face and food – his second love since Mika would _kill_ him if he said it was his first. It was a cute idea that he would have loved to wake up to, actually. "Well, there's always next year, right?" Yuu said, smiling as he watched his boyfriend close up the cheese and put it away.

Mika nodded, offering a small smile in return. "That's true, especially now that one of my New Year's resolutions is to become a better cook, hence the apron." Mika laughed a little, gesturing at the apron. "I thought it would help motivate me." Mika's voice grew more serious, his hand grabbing the spatula and shooing Yuu away. "Now sit. I'll serve you when it's all ready."

Yuu sighed in compliance, a bit nervous for the food to be finished with Mika's track record. "Alright, I'll sit. But I must give my cute cook a kiss first." Yuu moved toward Mika, but he stuck out the spatula in front of him, shaking his head.

"You can't kiss this cook until you brush your teeth and try some of my food once it's done," Mika said in a lecturing tone, shaking the spatula toward the bathroom.

Yuu's mouth opened but no words came out. He wanted to feel offended, but Mika did have a point; he wouldn't want to kiss Mika with morning breath. He blew out air and turned around. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say."

"You'll thank me later when I don't recoil from your breath!" Mika called out as Yuu stomped off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Food will be ready in a moment anyway!"

Yuu brushed his teeth quickly and hurried to the dining room table they had in the apartment, pulling out a chair and plopping down on it. He scooted closer to the table in time to lay his eyes on the gorgeous plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast Mika set in front of him. His hand snaked over to the toast, about to pick it up when Mika smacked his hand away with the spatula. Yuu frowned and looked up at his boyfriend.

"But I'm hungry," Yuu whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he sank into his seat with a pout. It wasn't fair that he couldn't try the meal Mika had prepared for him. Sure, tasting it made him nervous in case it tasted funky, but he _was_ hungry. To keep him away from food would be like keeping away a child from their Christmas toy; it was inhumane.

Mika stepped to the table with his own plate of food and two sets of silverware, handing a pair to Yuu. He then grabbed two glasses of orange juice and handed a glass to Yuu. "Well for one, you didn't even have any silverware. And two," Mika relaxed in his chair, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward, chin in folded hands. "I wanted to see you try it. Now you may eat."

Yuu grinned, snatching his fork and stabbing into the eggs with it. They looked fluffy and cheesy, which was a very good sign compared to the last time Mika had made eggs – they were blackened and plain that time around. Yuu stuffed a bite in his mouth and nearly choked. They were dry with too much salt, so Yuu had to chug it down with the orange juice Mika had given him. He tried his best to resist sticking his tongue out in disgust and moved on to try the bacon. The bacon was better than the eggs, but it seemed Mika had made them a little too crisp, the taste of burnt bacon fresh in his mouth. He swallowed down the taste and bit into the sausage, the only good part of the meal it seemed. It was edible and pretty good, so at least there was something salvageable from the meal. He tried the toast last, the butter making it a little too soggy for Yuu's taste, though it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Overall, it wasn't a bad meal; he could eat it for Mika's sake.

Mika bit his lip, eying Yuu uneasily. "You hate it, don't you?"

Yuu waved him off, acting casual. "What? No, I don't hate it. The sausage is really great, actually," he commented, chewing another bite of sausage. "Your cooking has improved a lot since last time, have you been taking lessons?"

Mika's expression led Yuu to believe his boyfriend didn't believe him, completely ignoring Yuu's question. "You wrinkled your face in disgust at everything else." He sighed, breaking off a piece of bacon. "Is it really that bad?" He took a bite and spit it out, sipping some of his orange juice, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just wanted to make a nice meal for my Yuu-chan."

Yuu stood up and wrapped his arms around Mika, resting his head on his shoulders. He appreciated the gesture, and even if the food wasn't gourmet, he didn't see reason for Mika to stress about it so much. Yuu kissed Mika's cheek, speaking softly into his ear. "Well, you know what? I know we have that party to go to tonight, but we should ditch." Mika began to protest but Yuu shut him down. "Just listen to me. I say we should crack open a bottle of wine and cook something together tonight. We can curl up on the couch and binge on that Real Housewives show I always hear you watching once I go to bed and have a nice night in."

Mika gasped, his cheeks burning red at the mention of his show. "You know about that?"

Yuu laughed at Mika's shocked expression and horror in his eyes as if he thought Yuu would judge him for his choice in show, releasing his hold on Mika. "How could I not notice when I hear those women screaming at each other over every small issue that comes up?"

Mika's eyes averted to the plate of food, biting his lip as his face burned red from his cheeks to his ears, his voice practically groaning. "I'm a disgrace to Yuu-chan."

Yuu chuckled, shaking his head and raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I just offered to watch your TV show with you, shouldn't you be happy?"

Mika still didn't meet his eyes. "It does make me happy, but you always make fun of shows like that," he muttered quietly, his hands fidgeting. "I figured you would mock me if I watched something like that."

Yuu placed his hands on Mika's cheeks, feeling heat radiating off them as he did. He watched Mika's eyes settled on him, wide from surprise and embarrassment, his mouth opening to say something, though words failed to tumble out. Yuu offered Mika a comforting smile. "I don't care what shows you watch, you idiot. All I care about is that you aren't ashamed to tell me about them, alright?" He leaned in and kissed Mika soft and quick, finally happy to have kissed his cook. He pulled away and moved to sit back down in his seat, grabbing his fork.

"Y-Yuu-chan, what are you doing?" Mika questioned, frowning as he watched Yuu as he took another bite of the sausage. "I thought you didn't like the food?"

Yuu shrugged, a bit sad that he'd finished up the best part of the meal. "I told you the sausage was good; everything else I can stand." He stabbed the eggs and took a bite, swallowing down what tasted like a lump of salt. "Besides, you made this for me, it's only right that I eat it after your hard work."

The frown remained on Mika's face, his eyebrows knitting together in question. "But it's not worth eating it if you don't like it."

Yuu set down his fork and covered his ears with his hands, talking over Mika. "Oh what's this? I can't hear you, I'm too busy enjoying my first meal of the year that my boyfriend made me!" Yuu removed his hands from his ears after adding in some random "la la la" in a sing-song voice. "So are we on for tonight?"

Mika finally smiled then. It was a tense smile that didn't fully spread across his lips, but Yuu knew it would be the best he could get out of Mika for the moment. Mika nodded, seeming to relax a bit more. "Yeah, it sounds like a plan."

Yuu grabbed the soggy toast and tore off a piece, speaking with it between his teeth before chewing. "You're too tense today." He chewed the toast and swallowed it down, sticking the rest of the bread in his mouth as he stood up and walked over to their coat hanger. He grabbed Mika's coat and tossed it at him, covering his face as Mika struggled to pull it off, giving an inquisitive glance toward Yuu.

"What's this for? Are we going somewhere?"

Yuu grinned, removing the bread from his mouth before answering, "We're going outside for a snowball fight. You need to unwind and it's the perfect idea. So put on your coat and gloves and prepare to lose."

Mika rolled his eyes then, his genuinely happy smile gracing his face as he put on his coat. "Don't cry to me if you lose, Yuu-chan. I've won the past few rounds, I suppose I could add another point to my total."

"Oh we'll see about that." Yuu threw on his coat and quickly dug out his gloves. "While your New Year's resolution is to become a better cook, mine is to demolish you in a snow fight. We'll see who accomplishes their resolution first." With his gloves on, Yuu dashed to the door and opened it, cold wind blowing at him as he stuck his tongue out at Mika. "I'll meet you out there, loser!"

Yuu slammed the door shut without hearing Mika's retort, stepping into the snow and looking up at the gray, overcast sky with a smile. He knew that win or lose, good food or mediocre food, just spending the day with Mika would make this New Year's the best one yet.

 **A/N: I wanted to get something out in honor of New Year's. Drop a review to let me know your thoughts, I hope you all enjoy it and have a good New Year's! Thank you for all of the read, follows, and favorites!**

 **Mr. Shade - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I was hoping to do it some justice! And thank you for the luck.**

 **Guest - Thank you for the comment and the idea, but I'm afraid I am not the best person to ask to write that sort of scene! That is out of my range of expertise - I apologize greatly. I hope you can find someone who is better suited to write what you want.**


End file.
